nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom (character)
Danny Phantom, the heroic half-human half-ghost alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" James Fenton, is the main character of Danny Phantom. Danny is the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the brother of Jazz Fenton. His primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal which his parents created. Physical appearance Danny shown to be small for his age, he has two different forms of appearance; as a human his face structure and facial texture is similar to that of his Mother Maddie Fenton, however his hair and eyes resemble those of his father Jack Fenton. As a ghost Daniel still keeps most of his his mother's physical features; however his eyes change from his father's icy blue to a ghostly green colour, and his hair also turns into a greyish-White colour. History Origins Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly be forced to listen to their parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal/metaphysical/extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to slightly tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D" emblem with an inner "P" on his chest, becoming "Danny Phantom". The emblem is added by Danny's friend Sam Manson in "Memory Blank", where she is forced to relive the events leading up to Danny's transformation. Beginning struggles He made his first appearance in "Mystery Meat"; he has had his powers for a full month, but has not told his family for fear of their reaction. He also had little control over his powers, as shown when he accidentally phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, Danny decides not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions", Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only 20 years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in "Public Enemies" when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on Danny by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of Danny with his crystal ball staff in "Control Freaks", he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, Danny has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends and (secretly) Jazz supporting him, as well as Paulina, who fell in love with Danny's alter ego ghost half in "Lucky in Love" when he saved her. Becoming a hero He managed to succeed in "Reign Storm" when he fought against Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his existence and popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. Danny also confirms the whole town during this point knows his true name is "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill". This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called "The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone" by Frostbite, or the "Halfa" because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness; his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt Danny; still don't believe Danny Phantom is anything but a menace. Alternate paths In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Aptitude Test), Danny's family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, Danny moves in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, Vlad honored his wishes and removed his ghost half from his human self. As a result, Danny's ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dark Danny (or Dan Phantom). After presumably killing his human self and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. Danny does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance at in their lives he deserved one too. In "Reality Trip", an encounter with Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and in mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, Danny and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stop Freakshow. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, Danny alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone but his friends and sister to forget about his identity as Danny Phantom. New allies and old friends In "Kindred Spirits", Danny meets his "third cousin once removed," Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the "perfect half-ghost son". He has sent Dani to fetch Danny to capture his mid-morph sample for the final processing. Danny managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing at first, she figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with Danny and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, Danny saved his "cousin" from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again. After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danny and co. encountered a Yeti-like ghost named "Frostbite", who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized Danny as a for defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in "Urban Jungle", Danny stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world and statues of him holding up the world are used as thanks. In "Claw of the Wild", the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally were in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain Danny's attention. Danny reunited with Wulf who once again had ran away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, Danny managed to save Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever "Amikos" before he runs--free once more. In "D-Stabilized", Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named "Ecto-Dejecto", which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, she and Danny charge into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. He uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving a saddened Danny. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to venture, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts, (and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie "kooks", "weirdos" and denying that ghosts existed at all) then being attacked by hundreds of them. Danny has told nobody except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton and his sister Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, although she realized that Danny was the half-ghost in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", and has since covered for him even after she told Danny that she knew of his secret identity in "The Ultimate Enemy". She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to "help" Danny with her more "mature" outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in "Flirting with Disaster". A bright future After Vlad ran for mayor in Danny's hometown of Amity Park, Danny had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. "Phantom Planet" gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's Masters Blasters, Danny questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Ghost Portal, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak on his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of an Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from the entire Ghsot Zone population after much convincing, humans and ghosts work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. his secret identity is then revealed. With his secret identity revealed to the world, Danny is hailed as a hero all over Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Powers Relationships Friends Sam Manson A friend of his since at least the 2nd grade, Danny's friendship with Sam isn't always as strong as Tucker due to some of their difference (and her bossy nature), but he values her just as much as Tucker. She undeniably has a crush on Danny, but so far she has hidden it from him well. Danny also shows a certain bond to her, but his ghost-fighting career gives him little time to ponder over it. Sam and Danny were supposedly going to have a psychic connection in earlier drafts of the show, but it turned out just to be a case of minds thinking alike (though a hint of this idea could still be there due to them sharing identical dreams in "Frightmare"). By "Phantom Planet", Danny gives Sam the infamous "Wes" ring after she discovers its real inscription, along with two heroic kisses. Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker don't share is Danny's ghost powers (no one does) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker unless it's usually on an opposing force. Dani Phantom Danny's clone is much like him, making her easy to talk with, yet still hard to handle due to a more stubborn nature than Danny himself. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her, so she joined Danny's group; though she is more affiliated to Danny than the group itself. Out of the two, Danny is more responsible, thus he keeps an eye for Dani, or at least what she might do. She has since left for the time, her current whereabouts are unknown and her reasons for leaving are unknown; but before leaving, she lets Danny know she vows to return. She reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, maintaining her status and giving her a solid form. It is unknown what happened to her after the events of that episode. Family Jazz Fenton At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slight snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. Prior to the series, in "My Brother's Keeper" when Danny was still 8-years-old, brother and sister had talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "a fink" (and a "conceited snob"). As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Jack and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother. While it seems he doesn't always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including Danny Phantom), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, easily accepting him. Enemies Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Grey", "Life Lessons"); however, he later learned to appreciate her for who she is ("Reign Storm"). Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school (seeing as she now had to experience the same thing) and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (unaware Danny faced the same dilemma, too). It seems as though Danny still harbors subtle feelings for her. Unlike Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost side and ignores his human side, Valerie hated Danny's ghost side and liked his human side. In "Phantom Planet", when she finds out he is half ghost, we only see her smile at him. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's primary antagonist and arch-rival. Danny's often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son (although by the time of "Eye for an Eye", Vlad seems to view him purely as a rival now). Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" seems to show Danny relying on Vlad in a less antagonistic light. Dark Danny Dan Phantom is without a doubt, Danny's worst enemy. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or at least was, Danny's future. The only reason Danny was spared is because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; now that the timeline has shifted, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage" before ultimately vowing to "rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny ask for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards--if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti like-ghost when he Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone, Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny, in return considers Frostbite as his mentor, having been trained by him to use control his growing ice powers. Trivia * From the beginning Butch wanted him to always ride a motorcycle like the "Ghost Rider" character in the Marvel comics. But once he decided to give him powers - and the ability to fly - he no longer needed a cycle to get around on. However, Danny can be seen driving Johnny 13's motorcycle to stop the Guys In White from destroying the Ghost Zone in the episode Livin' Large. * At first, he was meant to be named "Jackie" after Jackie Chan, but then Butch decided to name him Danny. * His middle name is "James". Possibly because he is of English ancestry. * He is a certificated Junior Astronaut. * Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Danny has a major track record of delivering witty humor to most of his enemies during their battles (and sometimes also when he's not fighting ghosts), and he sometimes has the desire to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. * The only historical quote that he actually knows is "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" from Franklin D. Roosevelt. * According to the Guys In White he is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power". * In the episode One of a Kind, we can see that his handwriting is cursive. * Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desiree approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his Ghostly Wail in The Ultimate Enemy, when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode My Brother's Keeper. This could explain why Dan was so strong, since he was all evil and driven by rage and hate. This could also explain how Danny's emotions were connected to the weather when he temporarily obtained atmokinetic powers in Torrent of Terror. * Danny is the only character in the show to have appeared in all 53 episodes, counting the four specials. * Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence, leading Danny in a situation when his parents didn't pay attention, as seen in The Fright Before Christmas. * He wears both boxers and briefs as seen in Parental Bonding when his pants fall and in Reign Storm when he is given a hanging wedgie by Dash. * He has gotten revenge on Dash by giving him an atomic wedgie in his briefs and dumping frogs down his pants. * He has been given a wedgie twice, both times in briefs. The first was in Reign Storm, by Dash and the second was in Splitting Images, by a bully in the fifties. * The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode Teacher of the Year, when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. * Danny share similarities with Timmy Turner. They both have the same hairdos but with different colors. Both of them have blue eyes. Gallery Danny-1.jpg Danny-Phantom.jpg Danny pointing his index finger.jpg TxV and DxS.jpg DannyKissSam.jpg DannySamFirstRealKiss.jpg RemindMeToSaveTheWorldMoreOften.jpg DannyCarryingSam.jpg Danny Frightened From Singing.png Danny with his ghostly enemies.jpg Bunsen meets Butch Hartman's other stars.png Fairly Odd Phantom end card.png Team Phantom couples sitting together.png External links *Wikipedia page for Danny *Danny Phantom Wiki: Danny Fenton *bio on zcat6's website de:Danny Fenton Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers